


Lovers of the Night

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: He may be a vampire, but his heart will always beat for you.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 5





	Lovers of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story arrived pretty late. Honestly, I was supposed to have this ready since the first Saturday of October, so my Halloween plans are messed up now! Lol Oh well. Haiji the vampire is back in this new version of an old story!

##  ** Lovers of the Night **

“Can you believe what Miss Violet did last night?” Your friend whispered to you. 

You were at a Victorian-themed party you had decided to attend with your friends one afternoon. It had started off dull, but you could always count on them to liven things up.

“What did she do this time?” You asked without batting an eye, taking a sip of your wine. You swore the elderly woman always did something to get everyone’s undivided attention, you found no need to be surprised anymore.

“She was found sleeping with a young man. A _very_ young man!”

You choked a bit on your wine and cleared your throat. “Are you serious? Are we talking about the same Miss Violet?”

Another friend peeked from between you two. “Hell yes! When I turn seventy, I better have good luck like her.”

You playfully raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been lucky since high school.”

“I learned from the best!” She chirped, giggling.

In other words, she learned from you. You were a “lady of the night,” as most people described you, a young woman with a fondness for revealing dresses and embracing your sexuality. Plenty of men (and women) admired you for your bold and daring character, and some even tried to pursue you. You took pride in all the attention and seemingly had a reputation for seducing others. But the truth was you didn’t show genuine interest, let alone sleep with anyone. Ever. A bold and daring vixen such as yourself was actually a virgin. 

Three reasons came to mind regarding your disinterest in your admirers or suitors or whatever others liked to call them, and each one prevented you from lowering your guard to anyone. First off, they wanted you for your wealth, an unsurprising realization considering your social life involved interact with different types of people. You saw it happen too many times, and you loathed anyone who preferred money over you. Second, you hated how they initially showed interest in just your body. Out of all the individuals that made you take a step back, superficial people were the worst. Couldn’t you dress however you wanted and still be seen as a human being? Now the final reason was personally the biggest one of all: You were waiting for the right person, and that special someone might be closer than you initially thought.

Only one man held your heart captive, a man whose identity was shrouded in mystery. You were entranced by his allure when you first met him at a ball hosted by your friend, and his charms were like a magnetic pull that attracted you and wouldn’t let go. When you first laid eyes on him, looking incredibly stylish in his deep red and black Victorian-themed suit, he stole your heart. His scruffy features had contrasted with his elegant appearance on that night, but it made him stand out from the crowd.

You couldn’t pinpoint why he stood out from other people you’ve met, but it must have been his sincerity that attracted you. And his good looks, which plenty of women noticed. Much to your secret ire. But his looks were just a bonus. His personality was the true star in your eyes. His character mixed well with yours. Serious, sarcastic, blunt, didn’t take anyone’s crap. Although rough around the edges, he still had a cute and playful side to go well with his witty remarks. Haiji Towa had won your heart in seconds, leaving everyone else green with envy. You silently rejoiced at the thought.

Weeks passed as you spent time with Haiji, and your feelings for him didn’t wane like they usually did with all your admirers. He could be the one. Haiji did return your feelings, and unlike anyone else, he didn’t care about your money or pay excessive attention to your body. He loved everything about you. Yes, he did find you sexually appealing, but didn’t behave like a shallow pig. This morning, Haiji had invited you to his home tonight. Your heart did a little dance, and you gleefully accepted his invitation. May your other admirers simmer in their jealousy. 

“Hello, Earth to _______!”

Your friend’s snapping fingers broke your daydream. “Huh?? Oh, sorry.”

“We recognize that smile. You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?”

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” you lied, trying not to smile.

“Your Prince Charming?” The two of them teased.

Bursts of color lit your cheeks. “Yes.” You checked the time on your cell phone. “Shoot! I better go.” You set the wineglass at the table. “Have a good night!”

“You’re going already?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that, but he’ll be waiting for me.”

“Well, we won’t keep you waiting. Go ahead and claim your man!”

* * *

Night nearly consumed the skies as you stared at your reflection. You weren’t sure what to wear, so you modeled all of your sexy outfits. This was a huge step, and you were determined to give it your all. You settled on a tight dress that flowed around your knees, the slit revealing your leg up to the thigh. The revealing sweetheart neckline gave your plump breasts a lift. A simple black bat brooch was its sole decoration. Haiji had an interest in bats, and you admitted that you liked them too.

“Perfect.” Satisfied and ready for your romantic night with Haiji, you grabbed your purse and left the bedroom.

Once you left your house, you called a cab to take you to Haiji’s place. The distance wasn’t that far, but you wanted to avoid any unpleasant people. Oftentimes being alone on the streets at night meant danger. You were bold, but not to the point of recklessness.

* * *

Standing by his beautiful front porch, greeted by a plethora of roses, you rang the doorbell. You could hear Haiji hurrying downstairs, and soon the door swung open. 

“Babe, you made it.” Haiji took your hand and gave it a slow, tender kiss that had your spiraling with joy. He blushed after doing that, still not used to doing these gestures.

You giggled, finding his expression cute. “And you say you can’t be romantic.”

“I never said I lack romance. I just never tried this before.” His thumb brushed your knuckles. “Anyway, I’m glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss an opportunity if it means being with you.” 

You threw your arms around him, showering him with cuddles. Haiji’s face turned cherry red, his smile lopsided. His gaze landed briefly on your cleavage, but pretended to not notice. You took a deep, content breath to make them rise and fall before him. Teasing your handsome lover. All according to plan. 

He caught on to your daring act and locked the door behind you. “And I wouldn't miss the chance to see you in all your glory.”

You then realized his outfit was rather…odd. Black and dark red cape with a gemstone brooch keeping it in place, a matching suit with detailed black roses...and a pair of fangs peeking from his lips.

You giggled and kept snuggling him. “Isn’t it too early for Halloween? Or is there a costume party coming up?” When you didn’t get a response, you cast a curious gaze at him. “...Haiji?” 

Reluctance glittered in his eyes, and he exhaled a breath. “Yeeeeeah, I’ll just cut to the chase.” His eyes closed then opened, still maintaining a laid-back and relaxed demeanor. “Hey. I’m a vampire. I’m gonna drink your blood now, so let’s get this over with.”

Laughter bubbled out of your lips. “You’re kidding, right? A vampire? Good one!” His lack of an answer caused your lighthearted mood to slowly die. “You _were_ joking right…? Right?”

Haiji remained silent, the sincere look in his eyes unwavering. The humor of the scene died and fright came to life. You stepped back, on the verge of panicking and running away.

“Relax, I’m not going to kill you,” he said, annoyance etched into his expression. “Calm down.”

You pointed a finger at him. “Let me get this straight. You’re a vampire? A real one???”

He shrugged exaggeratedly, his arms stretched forward. “Do I look like I’m kidding? I’m just stunned you’re not screaming.”

“Oh, I _want_ to scream, but part of me still thinks you’re playing a prank.” You tried pulling the fangs off, provoking him further. 

“Owwww! H-Hey! Cut it out!” He yanked your hands off his face. “I’m not fucking bluffing! Look!” He opened his mouth to prove it. 

Oh, how you strongly wished he was bluffing, but those fangs were the real deal. Without turning, you searched for the doorknob as fear crept inside you. “Stay away from me!”

“_______, please. If I wanted to kill you, I would have sucked you dry by now.”

“Well...true. But still!” You finally found the doorknob and tightened your grip on it.

“Will you please trust me?” He asked with soft, pleading eyes. “There’s no way that I’m going to kill you just to drink blood. I don’t leave dead bodies behind.”

You didn’t respond. You couldn’t. What hurt the most was you struggled to trust him, the one man you loved dearly and would do anything for no matter what. You wanted to trust Haiji like you always did. You loved him with all your heart, but being an actual vampire might be the dealbreaker. And the cause of your broken heart.

“Please...trust me,” he repeated in hushed tones.

The pain in those lovely lavender eyes tugged your heart strings. Conflicting feelings warred inside you while your hand gripped the doorknob. You gasped when Haiji closed the distance between you two, surprising you with a sweet, gentle kiss. 

His tender and loving lips caused your heart and eyes to flutter. Your first kiss. It was your first kiss, and it sent electric shocks straight into your body, zapping away the terror and confusion that nearly tore you away from him. The doorknob was still in your grasp, but Haiji’s kiss drained your strength. Your hand loosened and slipped away from the knob as you surrendered to the kiss. Then you tugged on his shirt, wanting more than just a romantic kiss. You wanted _him_. 

Haiji moaned in approval and pressed his strong body against you, his hard muscles rough and inviting. You weren’t the only one with a need for more. When his lips peeled away from yours, you let out a few breaths, dazed from the burning passion, and found your arms pinned against the door.

“Trust me,” he whispered in your ear, his warm breath tickling your neck. His lips brushed your silky skin. “Please, babe…”

“I...I…” He hadn’t hurt you, nor would he ever harm you in any way. Your eyes found his beautiful face, and the tension vanished. “I trust you.”

Haiji’s smile was the most delicate smile you had ever seen in a man, and you patiently waited for him to get what he wanted. “I’ll be gentle,” he murmured before nuzzling your neck and biting into it.

You groaned at the slight pain, making you squirm, but Haiji meant it when he said he would be gentle. His fangs went deeper without too much force, and he gradually drank your blood. You let out a shuddering breath and could sense how he guzzled down your blood, how it seemed so...pleasurable. You shut your eyes just when Haiji’s fangs deepened again, and you couldn’t help but moan. Your body relaxed, and your cheeks were powdered in crimson. More moans escaped from you. Was a vampire’s bite this arousing? How could you have been a fool to think about running away from him, leaving the man you loved?

Haiji hummed softly, your moans giving him satisfaction. When his thirst had subsided, he carefully pulled away, leaving a mark on your neck. He licked the last drops of blood, tracing the little holes with his tongue. You took deep breaths, feeling weak and lightheaded.

Your lips curled into a faint smile. “I didn’t know vampires could do so much with just a bite.”

Your vampire lover smirked. “I can do so much more,” he purred, then captured your lips with a deep, irresistible kiss.

He freed your hands and grabbed your breasts, triggering a hungry moan you didn’t know you were capable of making. He squeezed them like he depended on them, keeping your chest prisoner. Every breath you took tested his grip, your breasts hardly moving. He gave them a harder squeeze, your sharp gasp tearing your lips from his. 

Haiji chuckled sensually. “I wonder what other sounds you can make?”

He pinched your nipples hidden underneath the fabric of your dress. You whimpered, savoring the pressure of his fingers. He reached for the zipper, starving for a more intimate touch. 

You stopped his hand, chucking. “Slow down, my horny vampire.”

You reached for the zipper yourself, slowly pulling it down while batting your eyelashes at Haiji. He watched intently, dying to see what awaited him. 

The top of your dress dropped down to your waist, exposing your ravishing breasts. “Much better,” you sighed in fake relief, posing against the wall. 

“No kidding,” Haiji replied, itching to get a feel of them.

“Come here, handsome~.”

“As you wish~.”

Haiji’s possessive hands seized your breasts, reclaiming his dominance. He fondled them to his heart's content, squeezing them, feeling them underneath his palms, and pinching your taut nipples between his fingers. Your uneven breaths filled the hallway as the hot sensations taunted your needy soul. 

This was really happening to you. Haiji was seducing you, and you knew it wasn’t a dream. They believed you would claim him…but instead he claimed you. And you didn’t give a damn. 

““Haiji,” you murmured breathlessly, undoing a few buttons of his shirt. His lips crushed yours, muffling your excited breaths. You rubbed his bare chest, his skin searing your fingertips. It took great effort to unzip his pants and push them off his thighs before you fully submerged in lust. 

Haiji broke the kiss with a gasp, the fire in his eyes intense. “You want me already?” He breathed with heated cheeks.

“Yes~.” 

You pulled him for another fiery kiss, invading his mouth with your tongue. Tongues danced and fought for dominance, a dance that became a losing battle for you. He wiggled out of his pants and boxers, then threw away his shoes. Your heels followed suit. You unbuttoned his shirt with haste, forced it off, and tossed it aside along with his cape. He pushed your loose dress past your thighs, and it pooled around your feet. No underwear in sight, you reminded yourself. A daring move on your part, but you took delight in visiting him without it. 

The French kiss intensified as you were both consumed with primal lust. Clutching on to him, you barely spoke between French kisses. “Haiji~...! Mmmm…! I-I need you-Ahhhh! T-Take me-“

Haiji drowned out your words with his lustful kiss. He lifted you upward, encouraging you to secure yourself with your arms and legs wrapped around him. Once you were in position, he penetrated your walls with his hard dick. A stifled moan was all you could manage as he rammed himself deep into your core. The pain threatened to ruin the moment, but his kiss proved to be the perfect distraction. Before you could recover, he pulled out and slammed back inside you, setting up a sensual rhythm to help you get used to his size. Haiji let out a throaty moan, released your lips, and kept pounding into you. 

“I’m going to fuck you long and hard, babe~! Hold on tight~!”

He groped your ass as he hit your sweet spot with flawless accuracy, you cried out each and every time. You clung to his back and felt him going faster, harder, deeper. His heavy breaths grew erratic and desperate, his cheeks an intense scarlet. You chanted his name in a hundred different ways, leaning against him as he fucked you. The two of you felt like you were up in flames, your minds no longer working as the stimulating inferno engulfed you both. Beads of sweat covered your connected bodies, your hands clenching on to each other.

“Haiji~! Oh fuck, Haiji~!! Mmmmmm, keep it up~~! Please~~!!”

The way you looked at him with such helpless arousal drove him over the edge, his quick and powerful thrusts blurring his thoughts and clouding his eyes. You lost all focus long ago and embraced the rough, sensual sensations blinding you with pure pleasure. Blazing waves crashed through you, heightening the thrill of this sexual journey you two have started together. 

The long-lasting ride had reached its limit when you climaxed so hard, you lost what little control you had by letting out a euphoric wail. Haiji followed suit with a hoarse grunt that rattled your ears while he filled you with his seed. Your bodies quivered after you both sought sweet relief, you lost your balance. Haiji’s wobbly legs gave out first, causing both of you to slide down the wall until you landed on the floor.

You took your time to catch your breath and ease your hammering heart, your head resting against the door. The weight of Haiji’s body continued to keep you in place, his dick still buried inside you. 

His face rested against your neck. “Fuck. I really lost control of myself.”

“So did I.” You caressed his messy raven locks. “That was amazing.”

“I love you so much, _______. I hope you don’t mind being with a vampire.”

“Haiji, I love you too much to leave. I’ll never leave my handsome vampire, not after tonight.”

A proud grin brightened his face, his fangs no longer frightening to you. “And they say vampires can’t fall in love.”

You placed a hand on his prickly stubble and gave him a chaste kiss. “You sure defy expectations.”

“And babe…?”

“Yeah?” 

Haiji suddenly looked shy. “Will you become my vampire mate?”

You were taken aback by the question. You, a vampire…? Nonetheless, you couldn’t conceal your grin. “Yes. Turn me into your vampire queen.”

There was a flicker of desire in Haiji’s eyes. “Anything for you.”

That special night would never be forgotten, and you had no regrets after Haiji bit into your neck. The familiar pleasurable relaxation soothed you to the bone, feeling Haiji drinking more of your blood as you sensed a new feeling taking hold of you. Fangs grew in your mouth, and you parted your lips to give them space to fully emerge.

This was it. Your life permanently changed in just one night. Once Haiji turned you into a vampire, he seduced and made love to you several more times until you couldn’t remember your name. A romantic man during daylight and a talented lover at night. What more could you ask for? You were now a true lady of the night for all eternity.


End file.
